First Time
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Fianceshipping. Jaden begins to learn what it feels like to be in love for the first time.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. Fiancéshipping oneshot, my first pairing obsession! This is to make up for my lack of updating, because sadly my video card died on my computer and I cannot access the files on my hard drive. This means neverending torment for myself as an authoress and has to use my father's computer... (waterfalls from eyes) Tis harsh this cruel world! Anyways... Please R&R!

**First Time**

It started out as normal hangout time. That was how it was until Jaden started noticing the things he tended not to.

Alexis Rhodes for instance.

There they were, sitting on the floor, having a floor-duel instead of a regular to prepare for a quiz. Of course, Jaden wasn't really dueling because of the quiz; he was dueling because he wanted to see if Alexis had improved any in the three years it had been since their first duel on Obelisk Lake.

Things had been different back then. No Shadow Riders, no Society of Light, no strange Duel Dimension, and no Yubel. There had only been Jaden Yuki, a new student to Duel Academy and a Slifer Red, trying to win back his best friend's freedom from Alexis Rhodes, the beauty and Queen of Obelisk Blue. Years had passed between them but they were still as close as ever.

They were best friends.

Jaden had never been closer to any other girl before.

Not even his mom.

Things between them were good and they hadn't changed. Alexis and Jaden had even talked about dating once before.

But not dating each other.

She had said she was looking for something she was afraid to find. Jaden had also.

"It's easy until you're broken," Alexis had said.

"It's easy to hide," Jaden had added.

Now Jaden found himself not concentrated on the duel, but staring into the hazel eyes that belonged to Alexis. She blinked a few times; unable to tell what was wrong with him.

"... Jaden, I just wiped out your life points."

"Huh?! Wait!! I wasn't paying attention!! I demand a do-over!!"

"Sorry, but there are no do-overs, Jay." Alexis laughed.

Her laugh was like a chorus of angels to him.

Jaden looked at Alexis, held his breath. For once in his life, he was scared to death.

"Alexis...?"

"Listen, Jay, if this is about the duel I'm sorry but there are no do-overs." Alexis said, putting her cards in her deck case.

"No, this isn't about the duel." Jaden replied.

She looked up; confused, "It isn't? What's up, Jaden?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm taking a chance letting you inside..."

"I know... it's like being in love for the first time. You let someone into your heart and you take a chance with that. They could either cherish it or... break it."

Jaden sat up on his knees, leaning over to pick up his cards. Alexis did the same so she could retrieve her duel mat. A split second later, they conked heads.

"Ow!/Yeow!" Rubbing their skulls, they then said, "Are you okay?"

They took a minute to laugh, but when their eyes opened, they found that their noses were almost touching.

Hazel stared into brown.

Alexis turned pink while Jaden turned red.

"Um... sorry..." She whispered.

"No..." He whispered back, "It's my fault..."

Silence fell. They could hear the clock ticking and the sounds of distant duels outside of the red dorm.

Jaden felt the indecision and the temptations he had never dealt with before.

He wanted to kiss Alexis.

He wanted her to be his girl.

Never had he felt this.

"Hey... Lex?"

"Y-Yes?"

Jaden gently touched Alexis' cheek, "Um... would you get mad at me... if I did something out outta-the-blue?"

Alexis' eyes shut partway, "Depends what it is..."

He pressed forward, timidly covering her lips with his own. Alexis jolted slightly, before her eyes closed, and she moved into a sitting position. Jaden sat down on the backs of his knees and placed a hand on her waist. Alexis took her own and gripped his shoulder with it. After a few minutes, Jaden pulled back and saw the reality in Alexis' eyes.

"Lookin' at you, holdin' my breath..." He whispered, "For once in my life, I'm scared to death. I'm takin' a chance, lettin' you inside..."

"Me too... but I want you in my heart..." Alexis admitted, "I've always wanted you in my heart, Jaden."

Jaden sat next to her, put an arm around her shoulders, and felt Alexis rest her head on his shoulder. His free hand found hers, and they entwined their fingers, resting their joined hands on Jaden's thigh.

"Are we still best friends...?" Jaden dared to ask.

Alexis nodded, "And something more... for the first time..."

Jaden nuzzled his face in her dark blonde hair.

"I'm in love... for the first time..."

Alexis leaned up and kissed him once more.

"So am I."

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Aw! The wonders I can create with my imagination. I heart Jaden and Alexis fluffage! Always will! So, please express your love of it as well in your review! Thank you for reading!

Jaden x Alexis 4-Ever!

Hmm... now what to do with Syrus...

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
